Revelations
by Ausiewanab
Summary: Follows The Pomises We Make, thoughts on life after Kai's parents death, and living with the Quest Team. 1 Shot Story!


"Mr. Kai Wilson, the doctor will see you now." Replied the nurse as she held open the large light brown door open, allowing the occupants of the room full view of the long hallway. She waited as a tall, blonde haired young adult walked quietly towards her, with his head looking down. When he passed through the doorway, she quietly closed it and held her hand out, pointing as she spoke: "Right this way, sir." The walk was short and quiet. When they reached the last door on the right, she lightly knocked on it, waiting for the recipient to answer.   
  
Kai took a deep breath in as the door opened, revealing a blue eyed man in his late 40s. The man was tall with narrow shoulders, and wore a tracksuit that accented his stubbly beard and golden blonde hair. As he walked into the small office, his thoughts were quickly interrupted by the sound of the closing door. He looked back at the psychiatrist who was now standing behind his desk, reading the contents of an opened manila folder. "Welcome, Kai, I'm Dr. Henderson Pelagatti." The man said as he extended his hand. Kai flashed a fake grin as he shook the man's hand. "You can take a seat behind you." The man gestured, pointing to the sofa behind Kai.   
  
"You know, Doc, if I lay down on this, I might fall asleep." Kai said in a joking manor.   
  
"I didn't think I was that boring, besides, if you feel more comfortable sitting up, than do so." Dr. Pelagatti replied. "So Kai, how have you been feeling lately?"   
  
"Okay. Nothing too impressive, nothing too depressing ether."   
  
"Okay. You know, Kai, feeling depressed is normal after dealing with everything you've had to deal with recently."   
  
"I know. That's what Jess has been telling me for a while."   
  
"Jess, who is that?" The Doctor asked as he started scribbling some notes down. "You have to remember Kai, telling me who everyone is gives me a better understanding of what you are telling me."  
  
"Fine." Kai said as he began to lie down on the couch. "Jess, or otherwise known as Jessie, or to certain people, Jessica, is the daughter of my guardian, and my first friend. We've known each other since she was born. She's a few months younger than I am, but in all aspects, she's more mature than I will ever be."  
  
"And why is that?"  
  
"Because... I don't know. She's always been like that, ever since her parents got divorced. I think it had something to do with the fact that her parents were acting like her age, which at the time was around eight, so she had to act like the mature one and make sure things were getting done."  
  
"I see. So why do you think that you will never be on that level of maturity?"  
  
"Why? Because I don't have the personality, nor do people expect me to be. My dad, even though he was a government agent, always felt that humor was the best thing in the world. I guess I just picked that up. I've learned to just hide my feelings by flashing a smile. It's kind of like lying. When people lie all the time, the truth gets covered by lies that they soon start to believe. I guess my smile has covered up my real emotions. I didn't even cry at my parent's funeral. I wanted to cry, and I wanted to tell people to go away and that things weren't going to be okay, but I couldn't. I just stood there and nodded my head and flashed a fake smile." Kai revealed, not realizing exactly what he was saying.  
  
"Your parents, what emotions do you feel about them?" The Doctor asked.  
  
"My parents." Kai said with a soft mocking voice. "I feel every emotion available towards them. I feel sad that I will never see them again. I feel exhausted because for the last three months I have been doing nothing but running into obstacles that prevent me from starting my life over. I feel angry at myself because I feel that I didn't let them know how much I loved them, and I kept trying to push them out of my life, not letting them have a word edge wise in how I planed my future." Kai said as he began to cry.   
  
"You said you felt every emotion available towards them, yet you only present me with the negative ones, do you feel anything positive towards them?"  
  
"Of course I do. I feel happy that they at least thought about my future, when I wasn't including them in my ideal future, I feel... I feel... I feel sad that I will never ever see them again and I will never hear my father's bad jokes, or my mothers Hawaii stories." Kai replied. He then paused to regain his composure. His hand quickly swept through his long blonde hair, sweeping it out of his eyes.   
  
"Do you miss living in Hawaii?" The Doctor asked, trying to change the subject.  
  
"Of course. I will always miss Hawaii. I miss the surfing, I miss the beach and most of all, and I miss the people. I miss my friends mostly."  
  
"Your friends, do you ever talk to them?"  
  
"Not really. The one person I miss the most won't even look at me anymore."  
  
"And who is that?"   
  
"Her name is Kira. Kira was and will forever be the love of my life. We dated for a little over three years, but we had been friends for eight years. Kira shy, yet when she got to know a person, she treated them like she was their mother, always looking out and trying to protect them. That is what I loved the most about her. She was perfect in almost every aspect."  
  
"Why won't she look at you anymore?"  
  
"I don't know really. The only thing I can figure out is that she doesn't know what to say. One minute we were talking about getting married after we graduated, the next I was making funeral planes. I guess I closed up on her. I couldn't bear to talk to her after my parents died. I didn't even really talk to her at the funeral. In fact, I spent most of the funeral talking to Jess, trying to get reacquainted with each other since we hadn't seen each other in almost 10 years. After that, I pretty much told her I was leaving for Maine. The day I left, some of my friends came over to help me pack up stuff, and she came over, but wouldn't look at me. I guess I hurt her big time."  
  
"Have you tried to contact her since?"  
  
"Thousands of times and each time ether no answer, or she's not at home. I guess that means we broke up."  
  
"Is that okay with you?"  
  
"In a way it is, but in another way it's not. It's okay in the way that I need to start my life over again, and I don't want to take excess baggage with me. But in others, she was the one person that I could pretty much see myself spending the rest of my life with. But in the long run, I guess it's for the best."  
  
"How so?"  
  
Kai paused. "I'm not sure, but it feels like it is for the best."  
  
"So tell me a little about your new family." The Doctor asked after letting the boy think for a while about what he had just revealed.   
  
"My new family, well, they are unique." Kai began. "My guardian, Race, remained the same if not over protective through out the ten years since I last saw him. He's the Quest team bodyguard. He didn't try to replace my dad, but only to replace the friendship, and the authority he had with me when I was younger. Dr. Quest on the other hand, he's the one adult that I feel like I can talk to in private. He's the one that I was confiding in with all my feelings and suggested that I come talk to you. He's a good man, and a good listener. He has two sons, Jonny and Hadji. Jonny, who is the one person I bonded with, besides Jess, the quickest. He's in almost every way, very similar to myself. I hate to say it, but he's a better friend to me than my old friends back in Hawaii are. We both like the same stuff, and we both feel the same way about things. I guess we also are alike in the way that we've lost one or both in my case, parents. He's also real helpful in the healing part. Hadji, who is Dr. Quest's adopted son, is one of the one few people I've had the chance to really get to know. He lives part of the time in Bangalor, part of the time here. Though, we do talk and we have both gotten to know each other. He's kind of like Jess, too mature for his age." Kai paused.   
  
"What about Jess?"  
  
"Jess. The girl that I've known for my whole life. I remember when our eyes met each other at the funeral. It felt like in a way my heart just sank. I'm not sure if it was because of how beautiful she is, or the fact that she was there. We spend the most time with each other. When I came here, we started going to the same school. Even though she had her friends, we still were always together. She has this smile that can make almost every guy do whatever she wants, and her eyes, her eyes just reinforces the fact that she is tough, and that whatever is handed to her, she will be able to deal with it. I feel connected to her, like she was the missing piece in my life." Kai said just as an alarm clock went off.   
  
"I really hate to end this, but our time is up." The Doctor said as he finished writing his notes down on his note pad. "I feel that you have opened up with me and that there is more for you to tell. I would like to talk with you again, in the future, if that is okay with you?"  
  
"Yeah, sure, I guess." Kai replied as he sat up and started popping his neck.   
  
"Here is my card, whenever you feel like talking again, just give me a call." The Doctor said as he handed the blonde boy a business card.  
  
"You mean, I don't have to make an appointment right now to see you again." Kai asked.  
  
"Not unless you want to. I feel that when people want to talk, they will talk, and most of the time, it's not on a scheduled appointment day. So whenever you need to, just give me a call, and I'll see what I can do." Dr. Pelagatti said as he extended his hand. Kai shook his hand as his other hand placed the card in his pocket. "On your way out, would you please hand this to the nurse at the front desk?   
  
"Sure." Kai replied as he grasped the manila folder. He then preceded to walk out the door just as the Doctor added in. "Thank-you for telling me all about your life. And I do hope in the future, Kai, you will learn to show your emotions. Work on that for me, will you?"  
  
Kai flashed him a smile, not a fake smile, but real smile. "I'll do that, Doc." 


End file.
